1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention related to methods, systems, and apparatuses for brine water recycling.
2. Background of the Art
Natural gas well development and production require significant amounts of water. For use of this water to be environmentally responsible and procedurally effective, it should be relatively free of impurities. In some cases it may be desirable to use recycled water in well development and production.
Recycled water may already have been used in natural gas well development and production, or it may come from another source. Water obtained from natural gas drilling and production may contain organic materials, oils, volatile compounds, semi-volatile compounds, metal compounds, and suspended/dissolved solids. It would be desirable to reduce the amounts of these materials in water to be re-used. It would also be desirable to reduce impurities in water that is to be disposed of.